Non-volatile memory (NVM) is electronic memory that can retain stored information even when power is not being applied to the memory. Some types of NVM include Flash memory, electrically erasable programmable read-only memory (EEPROM), FeRAM (Ferro-electric memory), MRAM (Ferro-magnetic memory), and PCRAM (phase change memory). NVM is used in various applications where information may need to be retained without the use of power, such as cellular telephones, Universal Serial Bus (USB) flash drives, or digital cameras, etc.